Bajo cardos y hierba
by robopol
Summary: Webester/Liebgott. Es posible que si David hubiera estado allí cuando la sangre salpicaba la nieve y los gritos surcaban las noches, Liebgott no lo miraría como a un extraño.


viñeta escrita para el Fanfest de Band of Brothers, en livejournal.

* * *

El uniforme de Liebgott gotea. Un drip drip _drip_ incesante.

David levanta la mirada del libro que tiene entre manos. Se titula _Jud Süß_ y David no puede entender todo lo que está escrito en él, su alemán fallándole en los momentos más cruciales.

Y luego está Liebgott. Liebgott, cuya figura mojada gotea sin parar a los pies de David.

—¿Ocurre... algo?

Joe parpadea de repente, como saliendo de un trance. Como si se diera cuenta de dónde está y qué hace.

(_¿Qué hace?_)

—¿Qué? —comienza. Luego mira a David de arriba abajo—. No... No pasa nada.

Titubea un segundo, casi asustado. Entonces sale por donde ha entrado, regresando a una ensordecedora tormenta que lo cubre de agua helada. Drip drip drip.

David no dice nada. Baja la mirada de nuevo al libro, lee _judío_, piensa en Landsberg. El silencio en su interior se rompe.

Quizá el de Liebgott también.

###

Si David hubiera estado en Bastoña.

No.

Si David hubiera _vencido_ en Bastoña como el resto de sus hermanos, quizás no tendría que buscar cada pista. Quizás no tardaría días en entender, en descifrar.

Si David hubiera sufrido bajo un cielo que escupía fuego, un cielo que tiraba a matar, un cielo gris y frío y traicionero, quizá Liebgott no le daría la espalda, no se cerraría a cada pregunta.

Es posible que si David hubiera estado allí cuando la sangre salpicaba la nieve y los gritos surcaban las noches, Liebgott no lo miraría como a un extraño, no lo despreciaría de aquella forma que hace que David quiera ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle perdón por algo que no ha cometido.

_Esto es la guerra, Web_, se dice, _no has venido a..._

David no sabe exactamente a qué ha venido.

###

—¿No sabes lo que es la compasión?

El susurro en la habitación vacía es casi de cristal. Liebgott se gira, los puños ensangrentados por un reservista enfermo, el revolver recargado tras gastar balas contra un anciano. Liebgott se gira sin un ápice de remordimiento.

—¿Acaso lo saben ellos?

David se muere por decirle que están a salvo, que los muertos están muertos, que la noche siempre es más oscura antes del amanecer. Quiere decirle que hay esperanza.

Para él.

Para los dos.

David se traga las palabras y Liebgott desaparece.

###

El uniforme de David gotea. Un drip drip _drip_ sutil y triste.

Liebgott (_Joe_) levanta la mirada de su navaja. Si se concentra lo suficiente, David puede verse reflejado en ella.

—Estás jodido —murmura David.

Liebgott parece sorprendido durante unos segundos, sin comprender (sin querer comprender porque, ¿para qué iba a escuchar a Webster, eh?). Entonces frunce el ceño, preparando el veneno en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Qué mierda me quieres decir con eso?

David quiere estirar el brazo y atraer a Liebgott por la nuca. Para pegarle, para abrazarlo, para hacerle entender.

(_¿Qué haces aquí, David?_)

—Ya no tienes esperanza —susurra—. Estás jodido.

Liebgott se pone de pie, enfurecido. No con David—o sí. Sí. Está enfurecido con David por haberlo descifrado (incluso si le ha tomado mucho más tiempo, si ha tenido que repasar cada instante para comprender), pero está mucho más enfurecido consigo mismo.

El puñetazo no es una gran sorpresa, pero duele de igual forma. David se deja golpear durante unos segundos, sintiendo cómo se evapora la culpa de Bastoña. Luego responde porque Liebgott nunca se lo perdonaría.

—No estás solo —jadea mientras forcejean—. No estás solo, Lieb.

Joe gruñe, grita, se deja rasgar un poco más de lo que ya está. Y entonces permanece inmóvil contra el pecho de David.

—No puedo empezar de nuevo —susurra contra el corazón de David.

David lo coge por la nuca, enreda los dedos en su cabello y cierra los ojos.

—Claro que sí —responde—. Claro que sí.

* * *

**pol dice:** a veces me paso con el angst. qué mal se me da escribirlo. :/


End file.
